


Nuggets

by space_cadet5



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_cadet5/pseuds/space_cadet5
Summary: Equius tries to get his boyfreinds to go vegetarian after they move in with him. Tavros gets hungry... hungry for nuggies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [9Seal_Indeed9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/9Seal_Indeed9/gifts).



Our story begins in a hive on alternia, an alien planet.  
\------  
"bUT eQ, hOW WILL I SURVIVE WITHOUT MY NUGGETS?" Tavros whined.  
"Tavros, a vegetarian diet will be good for you," Equius sighed for what felt like the tenth time that day, "Sollux isn't complaining, are you, Sol?"  
"Equius i spend most of my day in front a computer screen guzzling mountain dew. I am utterly disgusting in my eating habits, so im probably needing all the health food i can get. Anyways, im going to bed. The suns staring to come up and im not in the mood to stay up all day." Sollux answered.  
"yOU WILL REGRET THIS, eQUIUS zAHHAK-nITRAM!" Tavros screamed after them, seemingly horrified at the prospect of living nuggie-less.  
Equius doesn't regret his decision.


	2. [S] Tavros: nuggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tavros is really trying, but he may need some halp from his moirail.

"Equius, we have to do something. Hes been like this for three hours. Cant we just wean him off of the nuggets slowly?" Sollux begged, pointing to the closed door of Tavros' respiteblock. You could hear a sobbing noise and occasional screams of sadness.  
"I can't have meat in the house. I may be able to come up with an alternitive, but I cannot visit the marketplace until monday." Equius shifted the newspaper he was reading, "Surely he can wait a week."  
"I sure hope you know what you are doing, Eq. We dont want anyone to take drastic measures. Tavros' moirail, for example."  
Equius starts to visibly sweat, gallons of salty liquid roll off of his blueish skin, "The Highblood needn't get involved." He manages to mumble as he dabs his face with a towel.  
Sollux glares into Equius's eyes behind his shades, he can see this fear and awe that Gamzee inspired upon his matesprit.  
Equius sweats, Sollux seethes, Tavros sobs. Equius does not regret his decision.


	3. Dawn of the 6th day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six days remain until Equius can get replacement nuggies. Will Tavros survive? Will Gamzee show up, seemingly unexplained? Find out on the next episode of Dragon! Ball! Z!!!!

Sollux picks up another nail and hammers it into the boards that covered the window. Equius walks in, carrying a glass of milk. He swallows the entire glass' contents in one gulp.  
"What are you doing, Sollux?"  
"I'm trying not to get murdered in my sleep."  
"Ah..." Equius fills up another glass with milk and drinks it, "I don't see how boarding up the window will help."  
"You'll see. You'll see and you'll regret."  
Equius does not regret his decision.


	4. Moirailegence is magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no its hamzee makerel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so im wantin to keep this pg so no cursin alright naughty children?

Karkat drove his way down the street. [AN: do troll have cars? Did alternia have cars?] Gamzee sat in the passenger seat, a messenger bag of various snacks and weapons draped over his shoulder.   
"SO LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT," Karkat began raspily, "YOU WANT TO BREAK INTO EQUIUS' HOUSE? MAY I ASK WHY?"  
"I hEaRd FrOm A lItTlE bIrD tHaT tAvBrO hAs BeEn FeElIn DoWn. I wAnTeD tO gIvE hIm A mOtHeR****** sUrPrIsE!" Gamzee rumbled, his voice sounding like faraway thunder.  
"RIGHT..." Karkat stopped in front of Equius' hive, "IS THIS THE PLACE?"  
"YeP!" Gamzee opened the door and stepped out. He then proceeded to crawl along the ground to an open window before flipping foot-first through it. It was surprisingly agile, Karkat noted.  
"ThAnKs FoR tHe RiDe BrO!"  
Karkat noted that he didn't get paid enough for this stuff.


	5. Consolation nuggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Equius makes it to the store and Gamzee chills with his moirail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres probs only gonna be one or two more chapters aftrr this idk

Tavros was sitting by his recouprecoon, sobbing over his loss of nuggies, when a familier pair of long legs vaulted through his open window. Those leg, of course, belonged to Gamzee Makara, Tavros' moirail.  
"gAMZEE?" Tavros sniffed, "'w-wHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
"ReLaX tAvBrO. iM hErE tO cAlM yOu DoWn." Gamzee intoned, seemingly oblivious to the fact that you CANT JUST BREAK INTO PEOPLES HOMES GAMZEE.  
"tHANKS gAMZEE!' Tavros squeaked, "hOW DID YOU KNOW I NEEDED EMOTIONAL SUPPORT?"  
Gamzee's eyes clouded over. You can faintly hear screams, sobbing, and laughter. He shifts slightly. There is an awkward silence.  
"So WhAt Do YoU nEeD hElP wItH bRo?"  
"wELL eQUIUS WANTS ME TO GO VEGETARIAN, BUT i REALLY WANT MY CHICKEN NUGGETS. eQUIUS SAYS HE WILL TRY TO FIND A REPLACEMENT SOON, BUT THEY WON'T BE THE SAME."  
Gamzee pats Tavros' horn gently.  
\-------- Equius rushed sweatily through the market aisle. He was always nervous in public. What if he hurt someone? Best not to risk it. As he turned to enter the vegan aisle (entirely vegan products idk), he spotted the imitation breaded chicken. The package assured you that they tasted just like the real thing, but Equius was doubtful. __Well, these will have to do... __Thought Equius. He quickly rushed to check out and get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter at one am so pardon any mistr ea kes


	6. Equius==> out of place action sequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Djdjsnsndjdjdjesjsnsnxjsjnenxnabajskksmxn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am only writing another xhapter today because i need laundry done and i dont feel like doing it myself.  
> I guess i can use fanfiction as currency then?

Equius didnt have a car, so he ran and jumped to reach the house. He flips over a car and runs straight through a huge explosion, the reuseable enviromentally freindly shopping bag flapping against his legs. He does a flip over a cat in the middle of the sidewalk.  
When equius finally reaches the house, he is dripping in sweat but he doesnt look tired at all. Sollux quickly grabs the nuggets and starts to cook it (an: i dont know how you cook nuggets, but i bake them. Idk, i guess some people fry them. I dont care, imagine what you will.) "Quickly equiuth!" He yells, "we have to get them two tavroth!" (An: sue me) "Im hurrying!!!!!!!!,,!!!!!!!!"equius whinnies. (An: on second thought just kill me now) Equius snatches up a plate of nuggets, still steaming from being cooked. He kicked tavros' door down and set the plate onto tavros' metal lap, (an: so i know its alternia but im aiming to be sued) which instantly melted under the hot plate. Nobody noticed. "Oh equius!!!!,,,,,,!!!!!,,,,,,," tavros swooned, gamzee behind him. Gamzee slowly looked over to them, seemingly only noticing them after a minute. "Oh." He slowly moved backwards without moving a muscle, and then melted up the wall and out of the window. Nobody noticed him. Tavros attacked the nuggets like a wild animal, complete with snarl and spittle. His sharp teeth sliceing thru the nuggy. "This is perfect equius!!,,,,,,,!!!,,!, , ,!!,!,,!,!," "I knew you...." he wiped his forehead, "would like them......" Sollux flew into the rafters, "ur welcome"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending,,,,  
> Im done


End file.
